Enquanto Ela Não Chegar
by Saori2
Summary: sONG fIC


Essa música é do Barão Vermelho e está no CD: Balada MTV Barão Vermelho. 

Enquanto ela não chegar

Quantas coisas eu ainda vou provar  
E quantas vezes para a porta eu vou olhar  
Quantos carros nessa rua vão passar  
Enquanto ela não chegar

Shoran estava sentado na janela do seu quarto em Hong Kong observando a cidade ao longe. Fazia oito longos anos que não via Sakura. Ainda se lembrava muito bem da última vez que se viram à alguns anos quando aquela carta os atacou. Qual era mesmo o nome da carta? "Vácuo" era exatamente isso o que sentia. Um imenso vazio por não ter quem mais amava e desejava ao seu lado: sua amada flor-de-cerejeira.

  
Quantos dias eu ainda vou esperar  
E quantas estrelas eu vou tentar contar  
Quantas luzes na cidade vão se apagar  
Enquanto ela não chegar

_ Shoran ainda está ai? _ era Meilin entrando abruptamente em seu quarto. Ela já estava acostumada com Shoran ficar acordado até altas horas relembrando dos tempos de card captor, mais especificamente em uma certa garota de intensos olhos verdes.

_Falta pouco, agora Meilin._ o jovem disse ainda olhando pela janela.

Meilin no entanto desviou o olhar para o calendário pregado na parede ao lado da cama, todo marcado com um "x" sobre os números. Havia entendido o que o primo disse.

_Um dia a mais sem Sakura e um a menos para reencontrá-la_ Shoran completou notando o olhar da prima no calendário. 

Eu tenho andado tão sozinho  
Que eu nem sei no que acreditar  
E a paz que busco agora   
Nem a dor vai me negar  
  
_Ora Shoran você não é a primeira pessoa no mundo a sofrer por amor muito menos a ficar longe da pessoa amada. _ e dizendo isso Meilin retirou-se, deixando o primo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ou como ela mesmo dizia "se torturando em vão".

Meilin tinha razão quando lhe dizia que estava se torturando aquilo não trazia Sakura para junto dele. Muito menos lhe tirava as obrigações que o prendiam ali. 

Não deixe o sol morrer  
Errar é aprender  
Viver é deixar viver

Ele, Shoran Li, líder de um dos maiores clãs de toda a China, culpava-se por não ter tido coragem suficiente para abandonar tudo e voltar ao Japão. Ele jurara que voltaria para ela, para Sakura. Não esperava que sua delicada flor aparecesse ali nos portões de sua casa dizendo que viera para ficar. Com toda a certeza ela ainda esperava que ele fizesse isso. Sakura sabia que ele tinha palavra, mas ele teve de ficar na China e tentar salvar seu clã da falência. 

Isso foi a três anos. O clã estava recuperado entretanto fora obrigado pelos anciões a ficar por mais um tempo "Ainda não é seguro. Muito menos sensato abandonar sua família depois de quase perdermos tudo para ficar com uma mulher, mesmo que esta seja a mestra das cartas" este fora apenas uma parte do que lhe falaram. Mas era a parte que mais doía. Escolher entre o amor que sentia por Sakura e o amor que sentia pela sua família. Pois era exatamente isso que pediram. Ainda tinha pesadelos com aquele dia. O dia que pedira para a felicidade lhe esperar mais um pouco pois "ainda não era seguro". 

Quantas besteiras eu ainda vou pensar  
E quantos sonhos no tempo  
Vão se esfarelar  
Quantas vezes eu vou me criticar  
Enquanto ela não chegar

De repente algo despertou dentro dele: e _se_ Sakura não o amasse mais? Havia sido presunção sua pensar que Sakura ainda o esperava voltar depois de oito anos. Ela tinha uma vida e não iria parar _apenas_ por ele. Ela era linda, meiga, cativante....apaixonante. Não podia evitar que assim fosse Sakura. E ela estava longe, muito longe dele, cheia de homens a sua volta. Por que manter-se fiel a uma promessa antiga, talvez esquecida? Podia estar noiva. Talvez estivesse noiva de Yukito sua antiga paixão. Ou namorasse Eriol, quem sabe ele realmente era interessado em Sakura ? 

NÃO. Sakura não era assim, não deixaria que ele alimentasse sonhos vãos. Podiam ter perdido a comunicação não os sentimentos. Peraí. E se a falta de comunicação se desse por _falta_ de tais sentimentos? Sakura não gostava de magoar ninguém e talvez não soubesse dizer que não o amava mais ou que talvez nunca tenha o amado.

_CHEGA. _ o grito de Shoran cortou o silêncio mortal de seu quarto._ Ela ainda me ama. _ ele falava a si mesmo tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos horríveis de sua mente. 

Estava sendo ridículo em pensar aquilo de Sakura. Sabia muito bem que o errado era ele. Ele que não contou a menina o porquê de ainda não ter voltado ao Japão. Não queria que ela se preocupasse com seu clã, ela faria isso, sabia disso muito bem. Sakura tinha um coração enorme e ele? Se não fosse ela ainda seria frio e fechado. Ele não era nada sem ela. 

Não deixe o sol morrer  
Errar é aprender  
Viver é deixar viver

OLÁ PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Gostaram? Odiaram? Críticas? Sugestões? Elogios!? Bater um papo? Mandem e-mail para: **saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br**


End file.
